


Good & Tight

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Latex, M/M, Trans Ignis, Trans Male Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Ignis indulges in something so satisfying, so perfect...Noctis doesn't get to indulge in anything except Ignis' pleasure.





	Good & Tight

**Author's Note:**

> whewww dirty dirty boys. 
> 
> [ This was my inspo for Iggy's outfit](https://dawnamatrix.com/wp-content/uploads/HIGH_WAISTED_PANTY.jpg), except his panties are crotchless <3

The inky black latex he’d so meticulously picked out was perfection against his skin. It was high-waisted, tight and secure around his thighs, gripped his hips like it was meant to be and laid right in line with the curve of his waist. The gloves, running down to his elbows, were the same—perfect, tight, satisfying and complete, except in the ways that they weren’t.  

There was only one way the set wasn’t complete, but it served its purpose. And said purpose was currently filling Noctis’ mouth, muffling him until Ignis couldn’t hear a sound.

“Good boy,” Ignis didn’t want to hear Noctis’ voice—he wanted Noctis to hear _his._ And he knew he could, if the restless squirming of the boy’s legs was anything to go by. He took both of Noctis’ hands in his, massaging his latex covered fingers into his palms, lacing their fingers together—you know, just little romantic gestures to distract him from the suffocating wet heat covering his face.

Ignis couldn’t recall how long he’d put Noctis under for so far, but he’d been steadily increasing the length of time ever since they started. He couldn’t help it, how much he loved the wet, sloppy sounds of Noctis’ mouth against his lips every time he came up. The way his own juices mixed with Noct’s spit and made the latex so slippery…just the thought of it had him gripping Noctis’ hair and rocking his hips back and forth against his face. Perhaps he should let the poor thing up for air again soon.

When he finally did let up Noctis gasped for breath like a dying man, his chest heaving so much that, at its peak, it brushed against Ignis’ thighs. He was soaked from his neck to his nose, his eyes so wide and dazed that Ignis doubted he could even comprehend the endearing gaze he was getting from above. Tears of exertion leaked from the boy’s eyes and Ignis almost took pity on him. Both of his gloved thumbs swept the tears away, caressing Noctis’ cheek as he let him rest.

But pity wasn’t in the cards tonight.

He hadn’t yet glanced back to see how Noctis was faring, if he was hard or soft or had already come. It was of no consequence to him, though, because the session wasn’t about Noctis’ pleasure.

It was about his.

He gave Noct another minute or so, listening as his breath gradually came back to him.

As soon as he was ready Ignis lowered himself back down, welcoming the warmth of Noctis’ tongue once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out my other kinktober fics in the series link^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.ferix-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
